


The Dark One

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's light is trying to save Emma from the darkness, will it win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One

_Life isn't the same after you found home, all those places and objects will mean something, you want it or not; they can mean happiness, pain, joy, or even love, and it doesn't matter how hard you try to deny it, that won't change._

_You can go ahead and watch the horizon and try to block out those memories of him, his jet black hair as dark as his past and his cerulean eyes lost in the sea, sometimes clear as a lake, sometimes unleashed like a storm, you can, but soon or later, you'll realize, that everything you are trying to forget, to block, to pretend it never happened and never will, will be for nothing, because all of those memories of kisses and touches and happiness just can't go away, they are a part of you now, the only thing you have to do is think and love, think about Henry, your parents, think about him!_

"NO!" The newly Dark one screamed and grabbed her head, the guard, whose heart was still gripped on her hand full of jewelry, watched at her with a look of confusion and extremely horror. Emma straightened and lifted her head smugly "This is me now, if you don't agree with that, I-"

" _Will what? Kill me? You can't do that" Emma's light retorted in her head confident._

" _Are you sure about that? Darling?"_  The darkness replied and Emma looked back at the guard, who was still frozen in place.

" _Of course I am, if you could kill me, you would have done it by now"_ The darkness stood silent and Emma started released the heart, ready to drop it. She widened her eyes and smiled, when the darkness broke in.

" _Well, the thing is, I can kill you, I might not do it the way that I want, but I can, I just need to act" Those seconds of silence felt like hours until the light wondered._

" _How?"_

Emma's gaze got colder and landed emotionless on the guard, despite the tears soaking her face.

"How do you think?" This time, the darkness talked through Emma, her hand tightened around the heart until the man cried out in pain, then opened her fist and watched the dust falling from her palm.

"Just like this"


End file.
